Porphyria's Lover
by technicolour-eleanor
Summary: In that moment, that second in time, Seto was his, and no amount of money or fame or anything else could take away the moment when Seto looked into his eyes with such love and adoration. Seto/Joey


**GreedyEmo:** This has been sitting in my documents folder for quite a while so I decided to take a break from **Not So Innocent **and finish it. I read Porphyria's Lover a while back in my English class and thought that it would make a good Puppyshipping story. For those of you who have read the poem already I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, but if you haven't then I suggest you read it first, although it's not exactly necessary. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Porphyria's Lover<strong>

Joey Wheeler stood in his dilapidated apartment, staring out of the window. The rain was coming down heavily and the strong winds forced it to beat against the windows, making them rattle. He looked down at the pavement below and saw a sleek, red sports car pulling up outside. With a loud sigh, he turned and placed himself comfortably on the couch and waited silently in the dark. Before long the door opened, and a couple of seconds of the heavy _thump thump _of his neighbours' music could be heard as Seto stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He turned the light on and walked over to where the window was slightly opened and shut it, making the small apartment seem instantly warmer. Setting his briefcase down, he removed his coat, and draped it over the back of the chair.  
>"You'll catch a cold with the window open," he said softly to the blonde, who made no indication that he even heard him.<br>Seto walked over and sat down next to him,  
>"How was your day?" he asked the blonde, assuming the nightly ritual. He glanced over at Joey when he received no answer. "Did you go see Yugi today?" he didn't particularly care; he just wanted Joey to say something. "Joey?" he asked, lightly shaking his shoulder. He gave a sigh and put an arm around Joey's waist, pulling his body towards his own as he reclined on the couch. "I missed you today," he said, once again trying to coerce the blonde into talking to him, "I had to sit in a 3 hour business meeting listening to old men talk about why they'd be perfect to sell shares of Kaiba Corp. to. Of course I have no interest in selling any shares of the company. I couldn't stop thinking of you all day and by the time my work was done I couldn't wait to come see you. I wish our relationship could go public Joey, I really do, but with the company's reputation, I just don't see it as a good idea, but one day…"<br>Joey let Seto's words wash over him; words of love, promise and false hope. Seto Kaiba, big-shot billionaire, would never, not in a million years, admit that above all else, even Kaiba Corp., his heart belonged solely to one Joseph Wheeler, a common street punk, relatively unknown to all except his friends. Joey barely believed it himself at times but there were moments, when he'd think about the things Seto would do for him, like now for example; travelling to the dingiest part of Domino City, in the wind and rain, just to see him, to hold him, that told Joey all that he needed to know of Seto's love for him. He debated his plan of action to himself in his head, and when Seto leaned down to whisper in his ear that he loved him, Joey's decision was made. In that moment, that second in time, Seto was his, and no amount of money or fame or anything else could take away the moment when Seto looked into his eyes with such love and adoration.  
>He turned slightly and kissed Seto's cheek before moving his hands up the brunet's chest to finger his tie. He pulled the thinner end slowly, allowing the knot to travel closer to the taller man's neck before giving a harsh tug and cutting off his air supply.<br>Seto struggled for a moment before Joey kissed his lips, drawing his tongue out with his own. Then the dizziness set in. Seto's mind felt foggy, his limbs feeling heavier with every second, even if he had the strength left, he didn't have the frame of mind to push Joey away.  
>The blonde watched as his lover started trembling involuntarily, then… nothing. He was completely still. The steady rise and fall of his chest had ceased, as had his soothing heartbeat. Joey reached up and opened the other boy's eyes to find that, whilst still a bright blue, they had faded slightly and were becoming increasingly cloudy. He loosened the tie again and closed the eye lids, then returned to his previous position and took Seto's hand in his, and settled down with a small smile on his face.<br>He didn't know how long he sat there, content, watching the rain outside continue to lash against the window, or how many times the modern cell phone on the table buzzed and buzzed desperate to be heard.

**_And thus we sit together now,  
>And all night long we have not stirr'd,<br>And yet God has not said a word!_**

* * *

><p><strong>GreedyEmo: <strong>So what do you guys think? I really love the poem so I hope I did it justice :) Stay tuned for my revamped version of **Not So Innocent. **


End file.
